Harsh of The Desert Sun
by Cold War Optimist
Summary: Gaara and Kokairu are close friends despite the Spirit sealed within him. They've made their place in the shinobi world and are content with their lives. But what happens when unexpected troubles rise shortly after Gaara becomes Kazekage? Can Kokairu put here troubles aside to save the man she loves? Gaara/OC


**(A/N): I do not own Naruto or any other Anime for that matter.**

I watched the other children play. The bright red ball bounced and tumbled from hand to hand. The children shouted and squealed to one another.

"Catch it! Danai!"

"Heads up, Shogane!"

"Get it, Kokairu!"

I felt an overwhelming sense of envy and loneliness stir in his belly. I wished I could play with the other kids. The Sand Spirt sealed within me prevented it and encouraged the idea that I was a demon.

A monster.

One child kicked the ball too hard, sending it soaring through the air…

right onto the roof of a house.

The children crowded around. None of them were tall enough to reach up there, and any wall climbing jutsu was out of the reach of any six-year-old. I saw my chance. I quietly lifted his sand up to the roof. The children looked on in bewilderment. The sand closed around the ball and carried it down into my awaiting hands. I held it out, hoping one of the children would take the ball.

"Thanks, Gaara!" One of the girls spoke up. She had blue hair and soft brown eyes. I recognized her; she would often stop to engage me in small talk, or look at me without flinching. She seemed really nice. She came forward and took the ball from my hands, smiling at me whilst doing so.

"Would you like to play with us?"

"Kokairu! Don't!"

"He can't play; he's a monster!"

"He'll kill us with his sand!"

I felt my insides shrink. They didn't want to play with me. They never would.

"That's _ridiculous_!" The girl - Kokairu -snapped. I stared at her in shock. Was she defending me?

"What do you mean 'ridiculous'? He's a demon, a _monster_!" One of the kids shouted.

"He is not. He's just as human as you and me and you _know_ it!" Kokairu snarled. The kids all stared at her in horror. No one had ever said that. Not about me.

"Fine. You can't play with us anymore." The same kid sneered, ripping the crimson ball from Kokairu's hands.

"Like I would want to." Kokairu huffed and turned to me, "Sorry about that, I never had any idea they could be so rude." She was talking to me as though I was normal. Nobody had ever done that before, not even my own father. Was she some sort of mirage conjured by my own mind?

"It's okay." I mumbled, still turning my hypothesis over in my head. She seemed real to me.

"What would you like to play?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Can we swing?" I asked, unsure of her answer.

"Of course!" She grinned, "C'mon, let's go!" We headed over to the swings, it felt unreal. Having someone to talk to, acting as if I was normal, defending me.

"Can you swing?" She asked politely.

"Not exactly…"

"Here, I'll push you!" She got behind me and before I had a chance to argue, began to push me.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Because, you're the same as me."

"No I'm not…"

"Yes you are."

"I…am?"

"Yes. Just because you've got Shukaku sealed within you, doesn't make you any different than me. The only difference between us is that you're a boy and I'm a girl." She stated, still pushing me.

"…Really?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. I decided at that moment that she was real, not a figment of my imagination. After a while we stopped swinging and settled into a conversation.

"So, you're the Kazekage's son right?"

"Yes. Who are you're parents?"

"I live with my Aunt Samerashi. She owns a bookstore."

"Why don't you live with your parents?"

"I don't remember, really, but I was told that they'd hit me alot, so they took me away to live with my Auntie."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay; it's not like it's your fault."

"I know."

Before I knew it, it had gotten dark and Kokairu and I had to depart for home. I waved her goodbye as we began to part ways.

"Wait, Gaara!"

I turned around, "What is it, Kokairu?"

"Will you…be my friend?" She asked shyly. I stood, completely awestruck; no one had ever asked me that before.

"O-okay." I stammered out. She grinned, ran over, and hugged me. It was brief, but it was the first hug I had ever experienced. It felt wonderful. She waved at me, then continued on her way home.

We were inseparable after that; even six years later.

**(A/N): Please leave a comment, favorite, or follow if you enjoyed. Also, I would greatly appreciate it if you would point out any typos or grammatical errors. Thanks~**


End file.
